Hidden Darkness
by kittygirl9600
Summary: Kaoru and Hikaru discover the love is a maze difficult to navigate through. Yaoi. twincest. Rated M for dark themes and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

 **Warning** : This is twincest. Don't like, don't read. Also, this will come in many different points of view.

 **Kaoru's POV**

I lay in my bed thinking about the events of the day. Seeing him with her. Her lips on his. This is wrong. I shouldn't feel this way. Why do I care that my brother has a girlfriend. I know I shouldn't be jealous of her. It's sick that I feel this way about him. He's my brother, my twin.

"Kaoru, Are you awake?" I hear Hikaru say as the door opens. I didn't realize the I was crying until now. I quickly dry my eyes and answer in my most stable voice "Yah, I'm still up" I feel him sit down on his side of the bed. "Do you like Haruhi?" he asks. I turn to look at him. "No I don't. The reason I ran off was because I was surprised," I say.

I turn my back. "Go to bed now. We have school tomorrow," I say trying to change the subject. I didn't want him to know how I truly felt.

 **Hikaru's POV**

He saw her kiss me. He thinks I like her now. That's better that the truth though. After I realized Kaoru was there, I kissed her back. I wanted him to think I like her. He can't know that I love him more than a brother. That's incest and it's just wrong.

I didn't think he liked her though. I saw him storm off. Not only did I kiss her because I like Kaoru, not her, but I also kissed the girl he likes. I'm an idiot. He hates me now.

"Hikaru, are you okay?" I hear. I turn to look at my brother. "Yah, I'm fine" I respond. He knows I'm lying. He's my twin, he knows everything about me. Everything except my feelings for him. He looks at me with both sadness and worry in his eyes. He'll definitely try to get the answer from me later but since we're in the middle of class and he doesn't want to get in trouble he'll drop it for now.

 **Kaoru's POV**

I walk to the music room alone. Hikaru and I have different last hours so we meet up at the host club. On the way, I stop and flirt with a few boys I know are straight. I like seeing them uncomfortable. Kyoya always tell me not to because girls might think I am gay and Hikaru and I will have less customers. I'm not gay though. I'm bisexual. Only the other members of the host club know. Most people assume I' straight and just like messing with people.

When I step in the music room I see Hikaru and Haruhi on the couch all cozy with each other. Tamaki is next to them saying something about the evil twin corrupting his daughter. He's crazy but he's a great guy. I walk over to the normal couch we use. "I just received new that all of our customers went out to Paris for today. Apparently, Renge decided to treat them all to a shopping spree" I hear. I look up to see Tamaki standing right behind me.

"Also Hikaru told me to tell you that he's going out with Haruhi so you're going home alone," he continues. "Oh" I say, trying to hide the hurt in my voice. "You're not fooling me. What's wrong?' he asks. I should have known. Our _idiot king_ can almost always tell if a person is sad and if they are, he won't leave them alone until they are happy. "The person I like is with someone else" I say looking down

"Me too. Not that she knows I like her. I have a question though," he says", If Hikaru is your twin who knows everything about you how can he not know your feeling for him?" He finishes. I look up at him in disbelief. How does he know if my own twin doesn't. "You two have always fascinated me. I watch you and understand you more than you know. I can even tell you apart"

I look at him in shock. "It seems everyone knows that you like Haruhi except for Haruhi. Maybe that's what happens to most people," I say. He looks at me dead in the eye and says, "It happens more than you know he says. He then turns around and walks away.

What did he mean by "more than you know"? I hope no one else likes me. I'd feel bad because I know what its like to have the person you like have a crush on someone else.

 **Tamaki's POV**

This is a big mess the host club has gotten into. Most people can't tell when someone likes them, but I can. Hikaru likes Kaoru and Kaoru likes Hikaru but they think it's wrong. To hide that fact Hikaru took Haruhi. Haruhi doesn't like Hikaru hand he doesn't like her. She's with Hikaru because she doesn't think I like her in more than a protective way. I don't think this can get much worse.

 _Please review. This is my first fanfic and I really don't know what I'm doing so sorry if it's bad. Constructive criticism would be great._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing

 **Warning** : This Chapter and most likely the next few can be considered triggering

 **Kaoru's POV**

I walk into my room to find it empty. I remembered that Hikaru is out with Haruhi again. He's been dating her for 3 months. During this time, my other half has basically been non-existent. I'm not sad nor am I happy. I just feel a numbness. Am I even still alive? Is this hell? I need proof of my life.

Without thinking, I grab a box cutter blade and go into the bathroom. I sit by the sink and turn the faucet on. My goal isn't to die; it's to tell myself that I'm alive. I slowly drag the blade across my skin. Blood pools in a line contrasting my pale skin. I do it multiple time.

I rinse of my arm. Walking into the room and I see Hikaru sitting on the bed. He looks upset. I put on a sweater and sit next to him on the bed. "Hikaru, Are you okay?" I ask. He looks at me and says, "Haruhi broke up with me. I'm not that upset though. I only took her to be nice. I just wish I wouldn't have…". He trails off leaving me to wonder.

"What did you do?" I ask careful not to hurt his feeling. He obviously regrets whatever he did. "I gave my virginity to her". I look at him in shock. When did he do it? "That's okay Hikaru. Everyone has something the regret," I say knowing that beneath my sweater is something he'd be ashamed of.

"You're right," He says. "Let's go to bed now" I say changing the subject. "Alright" he says taking off his shirt. He looks over at me. "are you gonna get undressed". It wasn't uncommon for us to sleep naked or in our boxers. We have the same body so it's not new. "No, I'm kind of cold tonight" I say laying down and covering up ending the conversation

 **Tamaki's POV**

"Hey, Kaoru," I say. He's extremely early to host club. He's just sitting on the couch. He must have skipped class. I got excused early because I needed to set up the club because Kyoya is out on business. "How are you". It's a trick question. I can tell he's upset. Haruhi told me that Hikaru and her had sex meaning they gave each other their virginity. "No, I'm not even gonna try lying to you. I'm sure you knew what happened before I did". I nod my head. He looks down and a piece of hair falls in his face. He lifts his arm and swipes it out of his face. What I see is almost impossible to comprehend.

I grab his wrist and pull down his sleeve exposing many deep cuts all down his wrist. "Kaoru, what the hell is this" I say, shocked at how calm I sound. He pulls his wrist away and looks up at me with tears in my eyes.

"I was abandoned and I felt numb. I needed a way to prove that I was still alive," he says ",Hikaru left me for Haruhi and was barely in my life. He even gave her his virginity". I see tears in his eyes. I sit next to him and pull him into a comforting hug. I need to talk to Hikaru today.

Hikaru walks in the room. He must have been skipping class too. These twins are a lot alike. I look at my watch and see that it's been 10 minutes. Kaoru fell asleep. "Hikaru, we need to talk," I say, making sure to look and sound serious. I stand up and lay the sleeping Kaoru down. "During the time you were dating Haruhi you abandoned your brother. You hurt him and made him feel like nothing," I say looking him straight in the eyes. He looks shocked at first then that shock turns into anger. "Do you think you know my twin better than I do? If my own brother was hurting or depressed I would know it". We hear a small cry and look over to see that Kaoru is awake.

He stands up and calmly walks out of the room. "You may know a lot about your brother but I know just 2 things more. I'm willing to tell you one but the other is something he'll have to tell you". Hikaru looks a bit mad again but the need to know his brothers secret got the best of him. "What do you think you know about him that I don't," he says.

"Go to music room 1. That's his favorite hiding spot. When you're there check his wrists. Check both of them. I only saw one but I think it might be both," I say. He understood by that information what was going on. I saw guilt wash over his face. Without another word her turned and walked out of the room to, where I'm pretty sure of is, music room 1.

 **Hikaru's POV**

I walk silently down the hallway. When another host club member passes by me on the way to music room 3 I wave slightly. They seem slightly worried about me. I don't care though. I only care about my brother right now. I that Tamaki is wrong, but he wouldn't lie about something so important.

When I enter the music room, he is sitting on a couch crying. He doesn't realize that I'm there yet. I walk over to the couch and pat his back. He looks up a bit surprised that turns into sadness. Sadness I know was caused by me. Not only did I take the girl he likes but I abandoned him too. Good thing he isn't my lover. I would hurt him too much.

 **Kaoru's POV**

A slight cry exits my mouth. They look over to me. Well shit, they know I'm up now. I stand up and exit the room. I walk over to music room 1 and sit on the couch. I hear people leave their classes. I guess school is over.

Tamaki is probably telling him right now. He's going to hate me now. He'll think I'm an over dramatic emo kid. He'll never love me now. As a lover or as a brother. Tears escape my eyes. I put my hands over my eyes and sob as silently as I can.

I feel a hand pat my back. I look up at my brother with surprise. I realize he knows about the cuts on my wrists. Tamaki obviously told him about. Good thing I know Tamaki would never tell him about my feeling for him. It's something that I need to tell him myself and Tamaki knows that.

Without speaking, I he sits down next to me and grabs my arm. I am probably about to lose my twin. He lifts the sleeve to expose the cuts. I look at his face and see tears. I'm surprised because I thought he'd be angry at me. Grabbing my other wrist he does the same. He gasps seeing that this side is worse because I'm right handed so I can cut it easier.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru. This is my fault. I shouldn't have ignore you for Haruhi" he sad as he pulled me into a tight embrace. "I did it because I'm in love with you. I didn't want you to hate me because I know it's wrong. I didn't want you to suspect anything that's why I was with Haruhi" He finished. My heart started pounding. He let go and I got very dizzy. I realized I haven't eaten anything in a while because I've been too busy sulking.

"Kaoru, are you okay" I hear right before I tip over off the couch hitting my head and passing out.

 _That's the end of this chapter. Thank you for reading. I appreciate it. There will for sure be 1 more chapter and depending on how that plays out I will make another. Please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome also if you have any ideas on how you want this to play out go ahead and suggest them._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing

 **Warning:** mild fluff

 **Kaoru's POV**

I open my eyes to see my reflection staring back at me. The first thing I notice after that is that I'm in a hospital room and my head hurts. "First you cut yourself, and then you starve yourself. All because I took the girl you like," he says looking very sad, "This is my fault. I should have just told you and dealt with the consequences". I see tears in his eyes. Does he really think that I like Haruhi and was just really jealous of him? I told him that I don't like Haruhi and yet all this time while I've been out, unable to explain this, he's been torturing himself and believing that he took the girl I love.

I look around and realize no one else is here. I know my parents are out on business so that explains their absence. I thought Tamaki might be here but I guess he has the host club to worry about. I sit up and look at Hikaru, just inches away from his face. He looks so sad and helpless. "I wasn't jealous of you," I say leaning in so our noses touch, "I was jealous of you". I lean in and kiss him. He seems surprised but starts kissing me back.

"Finally, that took forever to happen, like seriously, you think you to would have been together sooner considering you're basically around only each other" we hear. I stop kissing Hikaru and look up with very red cheeks to see Tamaki carrying a tray of food for both him and Hikaru. I guess he did come after all.

 **Tamaki's POV**

Both Hikaru and Kaoru look embarrassed having been caught during their first kiss. "Y-you knew" Hikaru says looking very surprised. "Of course I knew," I say as if it were the most obvious thing ever, "I can always tell when anyone likes anyone". They both look shocked then embarrassed again. "You mean you know when I had a crush on you for a few months during the year we first met you?" they ask in unison. They really were a lot alike, but I can still see the difference.

They both look at each other and laugh. "I could tell. Also knew that you both liked each other before and after liking me." I say getting a slightly annoyed look from Kaoru. "Why didn't you tell us then? We could have avoided this entire thing," he says pointing to Kaoru. Why would he want me to do that? It has less meaning if someone else tells you. "Then it wouldn't have been as special." Kaoru says giving him a face as if telling his brother that he's stupid.

 **Hikaru's POV**

I guess it did mean more to me having Kaoru kiss me rather than having Tamaki just say it to me bluntly. I nod my head in understanding. "You can have my food." Tamaki says putting the tray in front of Kaoru. I grab the burger, gelatin and soda I had Tamaki get me and I leave the pasta, bread stick and juice for Kaoru. Tamaki walks over to the door and saying, "Don't do anything to reckless while I go back down to the cafeteria for about," he looks down at his watch, "20 minutes". It did take him about 20 minutes to get tis food. It must have been a long line.

He closes the door and I look at my brother. "So you've liked me this entire time?" I say. He swallows a bite of the bread stick and looks at me dead in the eye. "Yes I did. I have for a few years but I never had the courage to tell you because to the world incest is wrong and I figured that you would think so too" he says and takes a bite of pasta. I guess considering he fainted was because of lack of nutrition he would be hungry. He swallows his bit of food and before he can get anymore, I lean in and kiss him. He gladly kisses me back. I already know that being with my brother will be one of the best things that's ever happened to me.

 _That's it for this chapter. Thank you for reading. I will definitely write another one. It will contain smut. Please review. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and if you didn't please tell me how you think it should have gone and I can write more that show what would have happened if a different choice were made. I enjoy writing things like that anyway._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Ouran.  
 **Warning** : SMUT.

 **Hikaru's POV**

3 months ago, today my brother was in the hospital. 3 months ago, today my brother and I professed our love for each other. 3 months ago, today was the best day of my life. I look over at the sleeping Kaoru. He's beautiful. I know he looks exactly like me but he has something about him that I don't that makes him very beautiful.

He opens his eyes and looks at me. "I can feel you staring at me", he says in a playful way. "Sorry," I say, "I thought you were asleep". He smiles and leans in. I lean in too, kissing him softly at first but getting slightly more passionate. I lick his bottom lip asking for entrance. When he opens his mouth, our tongue fights for dominance, but because Kaoru prefers to be more submissive, I always win. I get on top of him to further prove my dominance.

I grind into him feeling the sweet friction on my dick. As I start getting hard, I can feel him getting hard as well. He and I haven't made love yet but I really want to. "Hikaru, if it's ok with you we can go all the way tonight." he says while blushing. Most people would wait longer but Kaoru and I have waited our entire lives.

I pull off his shirt and lie him back down. I look into his eyes and smile knowing that he is finally mine. I lean in and kiss him again but softly this time. "I love you," he says breaking the kiss. "I love you too, Kaoru." I respond.

I pull off my shirt and kiss him again. The feeling of his skin makes me harder than before. I sit up and unbutton my pants. Pulling them off to release my dick from the pants, I notice Kaoru staring at me. "You have a mirror you know," I say sarcastically. He laughs at my statement.

I kiss his jawline and then his neck, earning moan of pleasure. I look at him and smile then kiss the top of his chest and start leaving a trail of kisses down to his waistline. When I get there, I unbutton his pants releasing his member from the prison.

I kiss the tip of his dick before putting the entire length in my mouth. I swirl my tongue around earning a few more moans. "H-Hikaru, I'm going to cum," he says. I stop and remove the rest of his pants and underwear. After removing my underwear put us into position.

"Are you sure you want to," I ask looking him in the eyes. He looks back at me with nothing but love in his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure" he says grabbing my hand sucking on 3 fingers. When he is finished I put one finger right outside his tight entrance. I give him a look asking permission one last time,. He responds with a nod.

I push my finger into the hole and let him adjust. He nods and I add another finger. Scissoring my fingers, I watch him for any signs of pain. When he nods again, I put my last finger in. "Hikaru I'm ready" he says. I position myself at his entrance. Slowly I push myself in. Once I'm fully inside of him, I wait a little bit for him to adjust to the size.

He nods for the last time and I pull almost completely out and thrust back hitting his prostate. He screams from the pleasure. I hit the spot several more times. I can feel that I'm close. I grab Kaoru's member and start stroking it. "Kaoru, I'm close," I say to my brother. "So am I" he says. I thrust a few more time and cum inside of him. I stroke his member some more and he releases in my hand and over our stomach.

I pull out and lay next to him. "Kaoru, I love you so much," I say cuddling him. He looks and me and kisses me so softly it takes my breath away. "I love you too Hikaru and I always will." He says. Comfortable in my brother's arms I drift off to sleep.


End file.
